


Not For Anything

by SpyderScully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderScully/pseuds/SpyderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after. (Vaguely NSFW but nothing to really worry about)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For Anything

The bed is empty when he opens his eyes. His arms ache, his throat hurts, and his back is sore.

Mulder has never felt better in his life.

Hating himself for his sentimentality, he lets his hand slide across the mattress of the hotel bed until it pauses at the patch of space that should have cradled another warm body. The sheets are cool, signaling that the occupant had long left, but he lets his mind imagine his hand rests against ivory, slightly-freckled skin. The same skin he had caressed the night before.

He hears a soft scuffle come from the doorway and cranes his head around to see Scully standing a little ways away from the bed, a soft smirk on her face and her arms crossed. He grins, feeling goosebumps rise over his arms and the back of his neck.

“Hello.” He sounds like an ass, he knows, but it’s all he can muster, looking at how sleek she is in her usual professional jacket and slacks while the boxers he dons could barely even be considered “clothes”.

“Hello, yourself,” her smile, though closed-lipped, is genuine, “We’re very late.” 

Her brisk and professional tone brings him comfort in its familiarity. He is suddenly reminded of the sight of Scully below him, her voice choked, her head thrown back and the smooth ivory column of her neck exposed. If the intense physical sensations Mulder had been experiencing had not been present at that moment, holding him to this earth, he had been as certain then as he is now that that image of his beautiful partner in complete abandon would have driven him out of his mind. It is forever burned crisp and clear in his impeccable memory.

Now, less than ten hours later, she is standing in front of him: composed, fresh, and calm. He would have made and won a bet with anyone who wouldn’t dare guess she is anything but the perfectly polished figure before him now.

He glances at the clock that proudly declares them over an hour and a half late and he groans, mushing his face into his sleep-warmed pillow.

“I’m sorry.” He mutters, his voice muffled. He hears her chuckle and listens to her heels brush against the carpet as she steps closer and sits down on the bed beside his prone figure.

“It’s all right…we can leave whenever. I just couldn’t bring myself to wake you.” He rolls to his side and with a soft grunt pushes himself up to a sitting position. He smiles like an idiot when he sees her up close. Something must have happened to his eyes while he slept, because he swears she’s gotten more beautiful than the last time he looked at her. He feels pathetic and needy for burying his face in the crook of her neck but he does it anyway, inhaling the cool, fresh scent of her hair.

He feels her body curve around him and he knows she has one of her usual diverted Scully smiles that she dons whenever he does something boyish or vulnerable. He feels how relaxed she is and he slowly starts to realize that he feels no discontent in her. She doesn’t seem upset; she doesn’t even seem at odds with herself.

He’s almost frightened to allow himself to believe what this means.

“I know what you’re thinking, Mulder.” Her voice is gentle and he notes that she sounds a trifle amused. “Don’t.”

“Scully…?” His voice is thready and he hates it, but if she notices, she doesn’t reveal it. Instead, she pulls away from him so they’re looking at each other. They don’t touch; rather, they sit about a foot away from each other, but the distance might as well have been insignificant.

Her voice is silky when she speaks:

“I wouldn’t take last night back for anything.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not For Anything (Part 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687192) by [SpyderScully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderScully/pseuds/SpyderScully)




End file.
